primis_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Death
Death, also known as the Grim Reaper or Pale Rider is one of the primordial beings which represent a fundamental aspect of the Multiverse. He does not owe any allegiance to any other party or being in existence and serves simply to deal with anything which would disrupt the natural order of life and death, or anything being openly defying fate so to speak. He is Nigh-omnipotent but because of his nature, his powers are not controlled by the actions or influence of mortals like other Primordial beings. In addition, he as stated does not intervene in multiversal affairs often as in most times he does not have to. There are of course notable exceptions to this rule. Death is a primordial but can take many forms through avatars and personalities he embodies, when sound in choice and without a chance of debate he often appears as a cloaked spectre with a skeletal structure in view as a reaper of sorts. In recent times he has enjoyed appearing as an elderly figure and more human-like. Regardless of whatever form he wears the outcome of any encounter will be the same, with him boasting a detached personality from the rest of creation, being one of the oldest living things in creations itself. This often has resulted in a lack of empathy or care for mortals who get in his way. History Death is one of the Primordials which govern and in many cases wager for control of the multiverse, making him one of the most powerful entities in existence. As the multiverse came to be, and as life did, with it came decay and withering and therefore Death. As Life progresses it eventually dies and a need for a regulator of sorts was known, as with all the Primordials they existed and came into being at the very least at the start of the Multiverse and perhaps even before it. Through this need, Death came into being as an enforcer of the natural law and to bring down anything that would seek to imbalance it. Powers and Abilities Powers * Nigh-Omnipotence '''- Through his Primordial state of being Death can almost do anything he desires. ** '''Resurrection - As he is literally the bringer of death, Death can resurrect all forms of life back to any state he so desires, such as living or undead states. ** Teleportation - He can teleport himself anywhere in the universe instantly as his duty can be needed across the multiverse. ** Necrokinesis '''- As the representation of Death himself, any being he desires can be killed and through usually touch or his signature scythe any being can be killed by Death. ** '''Nigh-Omniscience - Death has an almost absolute awareness of the universe and those who reside in it and within his reach. Weaknesses * 'Enthrallment '- Although an incredibly powerful being, Death is susceptible to being bound and controlled by rituals or spells. It should be noted however that the binding is very hard to do even for incredibly talented individuals and the level of control they get is also variable depending on the ritual. * 'Inorganics/Souless beings '- Death is the judge of life and therefore can only affect living things, beings which are robotic or souless cannot be harmed by his touch of weapons and must be dealt with in other ways by death. Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Primordials